Jack Tailor
"Bad things happen to good people. So it's up to the good people to stop bad things from happening to other people."- Jack Jack doesn't remember much of his childhood. He was a tailor's son, and that's all he knows. The rest was burned up in the fire that laid waste to his town. Visions of men in cloaks with weapons fade in and out now and then, but it all happened so long ago... Jack doesn't even remember running from the fire, and seeking refuge in the great forest that ran along the village. He remembers being afraid, however. The woods were always a dangerous place. He recalled being told not to ever go there because wolves, bears, monsters and giant spiders lived there. And indeed, when he escaped the blaze, he was eventually found by a giant spider. Jack sat near the base of a tree, his arms wrapped around his knees with many a tear welled up in his little eyes. He was tired, lonely, scared, and sad all at once. In times like that, one needs a song the most, and so the boy started to sing to himself parts of one he once heard. Away I go, away across the land, Away I go, away across the sea, And on I go, And on I go, 'till finally, My home, I arrive at thee, 'till finally, My home, I arrive at thee. And high up above Jack, a spider with eight eyes, and eight furry legs watched curiously from the canopy. This area was his hunting ground, but the boy's song, so full of sadness and sorrow, made the creature feel a little of what the boy was feeling. Not generally a very loving species, spiders become unsure of what to do when they feel compassion for other creatures. Soon, being very tired, Jack fell asleep. The spider climbed down the trunk, and sat next to this sad, musical creature... When Jack awoke, he found the large spider sitting next to him, very still. For a reason unknown to him, he didn't feel afraid of this oversized creature. He didn't run away, like an adult would, he didn't try to fight the thing. He could feel a kind of empathy emminating from the spider. In his head he named the creature "Eyes" because he had a lot of them. After a few days of living in the forest, following the spider, being followed by the spider, eating berries and fruits, some good, some not so good, Jack decided to go home, and look for someone, anyone he knew. But when he returned, he didn't find anyone. All he found was a wizard's hat, and some provisions left in decent condition in some of the houses. What few houses that weren't burned by the fire Jack used as shelter for him and his spider friend. They lived there for many years, slowly fixing up one of the houses to be like it used to be. Jack ended up sewing together his own clothes, and finding, making and cooking his and his spider's food. It became a fairly peaceful life, only fighting when they had to hunt, or when a wolf or something would enter the ruined town. Nothing too odd or surprizing happened since then... Well, until Jack mysteriously vanished from the house. Eyes was confused, and set out to find his friend. And when Jack awoke, he was in a small room with other people... Category:Jack Tailor Category:Eyes Category:Human Category:Ranger Category:Beast Master Category:Tucker Bros. Category:Shadewatch